Until the End
by spobydelights
Summary: Set In Divergent. A story about Tris and Tobias and what would happen if there was no war. Rated M for lemons to come & language. I suck at summaries, so yeah. Read and review ;)
1. Final Rankings

_hey its me, spobydelights lol ;) and i wanted to make a divergent story so i decided to just write something and see if you like it? okay? okay. lol tfios. but i also took down my uriah\christina story because no one liked it i guess? so that's just in case you're looking for it. this is set in divergent, without the war at the end btw. there will be lemons & its rated m ;) read & review!_

* * *

**Tris**

Today's the day. Today's the day that the final rankings for initiates are released. I can't say I'm not excited. I hope that I come out on one of the top five, not first though. First would raise too many suspicions and I don't want anybody realizing that I'm different. That I'm _divergent. _I still barely know what the word means but I know it's something important.

I shower and get dressed before all the other initiates get up. I walk back in the dorms and wake Christina up. She wakes Will up also and they both go to the showers together. I cringe. I don't really know anything about relationships, the one I have now with Tobias is my first one. The thought of me showering with Tobias, both of us naked and open, makes me feel embarrassed. I can feel my cheeks turning a rosy pink.

Maybe it's just me. Maybe it's my fear of intimacy. Maybe showering together is normal. Just maybe. I also have to factor in that Christina is not one to hide herself from people. She wears her body with pride and no shame, something I wish I could do. My soul practically jumped out of me when Peter pulled my towel off that day. The embarrassment was critical.

I walk out into the cafeteria and sit down at the table with Lynn, and Uriah and Marlene. They were also a couple. Well, so I think. They spend a lot of time together and seem to be very fond of each other.

Christina and Will walk in, joining the table for breakfast. Today, we eat eggs and bacon. We fall into a jittery conversation. We're all excited for the rankings to come out today. Everyone hoping that they get a good spot and good job.

"Man, I hope I'm first." Uriah says, hopefully. "I would become the dauntless ambassador and have chicks all over me." Marlene punches his arm. "Not that I'd want any of them."

"I just don't want to get stuck doing some lame-o dauntless security guard job. Bor-_ing." _Christina adds in. Will nods his head, staring dreamily at her.

I feel Tobias' presence in the cafeteria before I see him. When I raise my eyes from my plate, they automatically meet his. He gives a small smile, which only I can see, and I return it. Christina catches me staring at him.

"Four? Intimidating but hot, I must say." Christina says on the side to me, causing me to blush. "Maybe now that initiations over, you can put the moves on him."

The last part makes me giggle. Technically, I have already put _the moves_ on him. Christina doesn't know though. Actually, no one does besides him and me. We decided to keep whatever is going on between us a secret until at least initiation is over.

"Oh, just imagine kissing him. He's probably dominant. In bed too." Christina continues.

"Okay! That's enough." I laugh, even though she's inappropriate, she is funny. I'm glad to have a friend like her.

"The rankings ceremony is in five minutes! Everyone to the pit." Eric's loud voice rings throughout the cafeteria. He looks around at everyone before leaving out the room, everyone on his heels.

We all crowd into the pit, waiting for the board to be released. Christina grabs my hand and squeezes for support. All the initiates stand in the front, while the other dauntless stand behind us, waiting to cheer us on. I search for Tobias and spot him easily. He nods at me and smiles. I smile back. We don't even need words, words are spoken between our eyes. _Good luck._

"Alright, everyone quiet down. Today, I will reveal the final rankings. They are based solely on how you have done throughout the initiation process. Your ranking will determine what jobs you are eligible for here on the Dauntless compound. Without further ado, here they are."

When I look, my heart drops. My name is right there next to the first place slot. Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Peter, Will, and Christina fall after me into the second through seventh places. I'm glad all of my friends made it through. But, I'm a bit nervous that I'm in the first spot. What if someone, like Peter, tries to insert a butter knife in my eye.

I feel a familiar hand grab mine. It's Tobias. He gives me a long hug and pulls back. He's about to kiss me but thinks better of it, too many people around. "Good job, Tris. Number one? Pretty impressive."

"You don't think it's going to raise a little suspicion? Or jealousy?" I ask after I've pulled him into the empty hallway.

"No. There's nothing wrong with being first. As for jealousy, it doesn't matter because you get to move out of the dorm rooms now, so no butter knives to the eye. Which reminds me..." He looks a bit nervous, something pretty rare with him. "Do you want to stay with me in my apartment? I mean, until you find your space?"

"Sure. I'd like that." I say quietly.

"I also forgot something else." He bends down a kisses my lips. It's soft and slow. Everything that I feel a kiss should be. When he pulls away, there is a small smirk on his face.

"Let's go get your stuff and bring it to my apartment. And then later, we party." He says the last part sarcastically and I laugh. I like seeing this side of him. The side where he's not worrying about training initiates or competing in an endless battle with Eric.

"Let's go."


	2. The Celebration

_hey so i actually got some reviews and follows so i guess you dont hate it lol! dont be afraid to leave ideas in the review box because i do read them all. here's chapter two, read and review! ;)_

* * *

**Tobias**

I kiss the top of Tris' head before I go to the bathroom to freshen up. The Dauntless celebration is starting in an hour and I at least would like to look put together. From the looks of Tris lounging on the couch, I can tell she really doesn't care much about going. I actually don't care much either, but I already promised Zeke I'd help him set it up, he's hosting the party this year. I hear Tris' footsteps and a soft knock on the door.

"Tobias, I'm going to Christina's & Will's apartment. I told her I'd get ready with her and she's probably wondering where I am."

I turn around and kiss her on the lips. "Okay. I'll see you at the party." She walks out and I yell behind, "Don't miss me too much!" I can her hear sarcastic _ha_ before she closes the door behind her.

I change my shirt, not wanting to wear the same one from earlier and I head out to Zeke's apartment. Uriah's already there, which makes sense. I nod to him as a greeting and go to the back to find Zeke. He's in the bathroom, trying to fix his hair.

"Looking good for me?" I joke. For some reason, I always feel at ease with Zeke. He's like the brother I never had.

"Oh stop it, Four." He says, flicking his wrist in a feminine manner. "Nah, I'm trying to look good for the ladies. Not only initiates, I mean new Dauntless will be here, but everyone will. Not trying to put down the newbies though, that Christina girl is pretty hot. And in a way so is Tris too."

I visibly tense at Tris being spoken about that way. He doesn't know why though, I've never told him about what's going on between us.

"What? Do you like Tris or something? It's okay, you can have dibs." He chuckles and pats me on the shoulder. "Come help me set up."

* * *

About an hour later, the party is in full swing. There are people everyone, some making out, some dancing, some drinking. The girls wear skimpy outfits and the boys wear lustful looks. Tris still isn't here though. I sit in a corner on the couch waiting for her to come.

Through the crowd, I see a flicker of blonde hair being pulled by someone with black hair. Tris and Christina. I make my way over to them, it'll be much easier than to wait for her to find me. When I see her, my jaw nearly drops.

She's wearing a black dress, which is tight enough to show off her subtle curves. Her back is fully out and her hair falls down it in waves. She wears black heels so she is about one-inch taller than she usually is. She has on light makeup but it somehow makes her blue eyes stand out more. I have to remind myself to thank Christina later.

"Hi, Four." She says shyly. I smile at her.

"Hi, Tris." For some reason, it seems like we're the only two people in this whole compound. That is until Christina speaks up.

"I'll see you later, Tris, I'm going to find Will. See you, Four." She leaves, but not before making a suggestive wink at Tris.

"Can we sit somewhere? Heels are not exactly stable to me." She chuckles. I lead her over to the couch where I was just sitting at.

"So this is what the Dauntless party like?" She wonders aloud looking around. I can see why it shocks her, coming from Abnegation and all. There are cups of booze floating around, loud music, too much public displays of affection and dancing that doesn't anything innocent about it. I notice no one's really paying attention to us so I kiss her.

I kiss Tris slowly and passionately. Our tongues both battle for dominance and we've seemingly forgotten that we're not alone. But then a voice inside me tells me that _I don't care._ I don't care if people know about me and Tris' relationship. As a matter of fact, I want them to know. I want them to know that she is mine and I am hers. I haven't known her for a long time, but I know that I do in fact love her.

She pulls away shyly, smiling at me. "I'm going to get us something to drink, okay?" I nod. I hold her hand until the last second before she is too far away. I sit back and wait for her to return.

Before Tris comes back, a girl sits next to me. It's Sabrina, one of the girls from my initiation class. I can't help but notice how close she's sitting to me. She stares at me for a while before she talks.

"Hi, Four. I haven't talked to you in ages!" Sabrina says cheerily. Maybe a little too cheerily.

"Hey, Sabrina. I know, we just don't have time with the initiations and all that." I politely make conversation.

"Yeah, well now since it's over would you mind hanging out sometime?" She puts her hand on my knee and I am sensing red flags everywhere. "Maybe tonight, we could go back to my apartment and..." She finishes the sentence with a wink.

"Sorry. Sabrina, you're a nice girl but I already have someone." I politely reject her. She recoils as if she had been slapped. Just then Tris returns with the drinks. She eyes Sabrina's hand on my lap before handing me the drink.

"Here's your drink, Four... I'm sorry who are you?" Tris asks bluntly. She was never one for subtlety when it came to a battle.

Sabrina ignores Tris' question before turning back to me. "Are you turning me down for her? _Her?!_ You're turning me down for Stiff who hasn't even developed anything yet?" She looks up and down at Tris' body. "Wow Four, I never knew you were into little girl role play. Little girl and teacher? I guess." Her tone is condescending and her voice is loud. Everyone seems to be watching.

I look over at Tris and her face is bright red and shes clutching the cup so hard that it's probably going to break. I feel myself getting angry, but I know it's probably the liquor talking for Sabrina. I grab Tris' hand before muttering a "come on." I pull her to the other side of the room and force her to look in my eyes.

"That's not true, Tris. You're not a little girl, don't listen to her." I say as convincingly as I can.

"But she was right when she said I haven't developed anything yet. You can't deny that." She says quietly, looking down at her feet.

I don't even know how to reply so I do what my brain tells me to. I kiss her. Hard. I make sure to subtly touch her backside and caress her arms. I want her to know that I fully appreciate her and her body. When I pull away, she's breathless. She smiles at me before pulling down to sit with her. She sits with her head on my shoulder, watching the party.

A few minutes later, I feel her tense up. All I hear is a muttered "that's it," before Tris gets up and storms over to Sabrina. I barely have time to register before her first connects with Sabrina's jaw.


	3. The AfterMath

_hey! im back! thanks for the feedback and reviews! love yah :* shout out to ZataraGrace for the special character at the end! Well be seeing more of her to come! read and review!_

* * *

**Tris**

My fist connects with Sabrina's jaw. I just couldn't take it anymore. I saw her across the room whispering to her friend about me. I tried to ignore it and focus on Tobias but she really tested my patience. The snarky laughs and judging stares made me loose it. I don't want her to think that I'm weak and will allow her to get away with it.

She recoils but is quick on her feet with punching me back in the gut. The next thing I know, I'm charging at her. I push her hard enough to make her fall on the ground. I don't want to back down now but I don't like the way the crowd is chanting_ fight._ I don't like all the eyes on me. She gets up quickly and throws a punch again at my gut. At this point, I don't care about the crowd anymore. There is nothing but a tangle of fighting limbs when I see Tobias trying to pull us apart. He grabs Sabrina, probably by accident, and Eric grabs me.

"You're a crazy bitch!" Sabrina says as she flails in Tobias' arms. The words have no affect on me.

Tobias tells me to wait in the hallway for him and Eric escorts me out. I'm not sure why though, I know my way to hallway. I don't have a good feeling with him standing there, staring at me.

"What?" I say harshly.

"You aren't a stiff anymore. I underestimated you, I think we all did." Eric says before he hungrily eyes me up and down. "You look pretty good tonight too."

I let out a scoff of disgust before replying. "I don't appreciate you looking at me like I'm a slab of meat. If that's your idea of a compliment, shove it up yours."

"Tris, don't be so harsh." The last word drags out, he is clearly intoxicated. "... So you and Four, huh? What's he's got that's so special? I'm the one with the real leadership position. If you're going to be doing anyone, it should be me."

I feel disgusted on too many levels right now. The first being that he thinks that I sleep with Four for privileges. The second being that he thinks I might actually sleep with him. The third being that he thinks I'm obligated to "do him."_  
_

"If you ever want to take me up on this offer, all you have to do is call me." He winks before stepping back in the party.

Four steps out a minute later and doesn't say anything. He looks down at my balled up fists before continuing down the hallway, presumably to his- actually, our apartment. I follow him, knowing that he's going to reprimand me for not controlling my anger. I don't even care. Once we reach our apartment, he grabs a bottle of water and sits down on the couch.

I hesitantly sit down next to him. He still doesn't look at me and I can't tell if it's because he's tipsy or angry at the fight I started.

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly. I nod. "What the hell was that? Why'd you start that fight?" He was tipsy, but that whole altercation must have sobered him up.

"She kept... I don't know. I felt like she was asking for it all night." I admit defeatedly. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"No. You didn't embarrass me." He finally looks up at me. "Is there something bothering you about what she said? Because the way you attacked her... You could've probably killed her with your bare hands."

"I just... I know I don't have a lot of curves and experience and I didn't need her rubbing it in my face. Or pointing it out to you." I finally admit. I could've ignored her teasing but what she said _had_ been bothering me. "And you know I hate when people call me a little girl."

Tobias takes my hands in his. "Tris, you and I both know you're not a little girl. I don't see you as one, nor have I ever. You are strong, smart, beautiful. Everything that I could ever wish for in a person."

I smile and kiss him. Somehow we stumble to the bed and he lays me down. At this point, I start getting nervous. I can feel my fear of intimacy creeping upon me. I try to keep it down but when Tobias starts to kiss my neck and play with the hem of my shirt, I tell him to stop.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks, clearly oblivious to the fact that this scenario was in my fear landscape.

"Um, Tobias I have to tell you something." I wait for him to nod and then continue. "This was in my fear landscape. Us being together in this way. I mean, I'm not scared of you, but I'm scared of intimacy." I can feel my cheeks turn a rosy pink.

"Tris..." Tobias has a look of understanding in his eyes and I can't help but feel a little less embarrassed. "It's okay. We'll get through this, okay? If it helps, I've never done this either." He chuckles. I chuckle too. "Tris? I love you."

It's the first time he's ever said it to me but it doesn't feel like it. I feel his love for me during every second we spend together. Every time he looks at me, kisses me, touches me, I feel it.

"I love you, too. So much."

We may be young, and haven't known each other for a long time but this is love. I know it.

* * *

When I enter the cafeteria the next morning, Tobias by side, Christina runs up to me.

"Tris! I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to back you up last night. I left with Will early and I forgot to say goodbye. You know I would beat anyone down to a pulp for you. Even your little boyfriend, Four." She looks at him during the last part. Yesterday before the party, I told her about him and I together. She was upset that I kept it from her, but her excitement cancelled that out.

I laugh. "That won't be necessary. It's okay though. I don't have any bruises so I'd say that I'm pretty fine."

We make our way to the table. Before I could sit, a girl approaches me. I think her name is Zaila. She was one of the Dauntless-born initiates that made it in with us. I think she was number nine. She's very pretty. Dark brown skin, dark curly hair, with a slim build like Christina's. Her hair is in a high ponytail, accenting her cheekbones.

"Hey, Tris, right? I just wanted to say that last night was pretty impressive, I see why you were ranked number one. That rude bitch, Sabrina, finally got what she deserved." With that she was about to walk away.

"Wait! Do you want to sit with us? There's space." I offer her a smile. I always see her sit alone on the other side of the cafeteria. I don't think it's because she doesn't have friends, I just think it's because she chooses solitude.

"Sure." She takes the seat between Lynn and Uriah. "Hi, I'm Zaila." She says to the transfers who don't know her.

"Christina. And this is Will." Will sits there, not even paying attention to Zaila, staring at Christina. He must really love her.

We all start to eat breakfast. Today we eat pancakes and bacon. I hold Tobias' hand underneath the table, squeezing when Sabrina walks in. She's sporting a large bruise on her jaw and another on her nose.

"Dang, Tris. You didn't have to beat her black and blue." Zeke jokes.

"Well, you know... I have to let people know that I am not a target."


	4. Trouble Ahead

**Tobias**

Tris and I are in the training room working out. She says wants to stay in shape, but I think it's because she's gearing up for future fights. I can't blame her. I know how people target small people. What they don't know is that Tris may be small, but she is one hell of a fighter. She can use intelligence in fights which lets her outsmart others into winning.

"Four." I turn around and see Eric gesturing at me to follow him. Tris turns around and looks to see who's talking. When they meet eyes, he winks at her. She looks as if she's going to throw up and I feel as if I'm going to explode. _Why is he winking at Tris?_

I follow him down the hallway and we end up at Max's office. He turns to me before opening the door.

"Max called for you and said he wanted to ask you about an offer."

"Okay." I simply say before turning to the door. He steps in front of me before I can enter.

"I'm warning you now, Four. If you take this position, there will be hell to pay." He walks across the hall to his office, leaving me seething in the middle of the hallway.

I don't feel at all intimidated by his threat. I've never felt intimidated by him at all, but apparently he's got something against me. He always seems so insecure and out to beat me, ever since initiation. I walk into to Max's office and see him sitting down at the desk. He gestures for me to sit down and I do.

"As you know, we here at Dauntless have three leaders already. In two weeks, I will be retiring from my spot and I want you to be the next Dauntless leader. I know you already turned it down multiple times but I want you to _really_ think it over this time."

I feel like I should take the position just to spite Eric but I don't. I tell Max that I'll think it over and leave his office. I make my way to the elevators and press the button for Zeke's floor. Tris is spending the day with Christina, Zaila, Marlene and Lynn, so us guys figured we'd hang out. We even invited Will, even though he barely says anything. He's always to engrossed in Christina to care about anything else.

When I walk in, Uriah, Zeke, and Will are already sprawled out on the couch. They've already got drinks in hand and I'm not surprised. The Pedrad brothers love their booze. Zeke greets me with a cup before I can sit down.

"Four, join the party. Uriah was just telling us something about Marlene." He looks back at Uriah before whispering, "she's totally got him wrapped around her finger."

"Hey!" Uriah throws a couch pillow at Zeke. "I heard that. Don't be jealous because I found love. You don't even have anyone! I mean except the hookups you do which are getting kind of old now."

Zeke scoffs, "hookups _never_ get old. But I must say, Tris' new friend, Zaila, is pretty cute. If I could get a date with her, who knows, maybe she'll change my ways."

Will finally chimes in. "I don't know about you, but having a girlfriend is the best feeling in the world. Waking up with Christina next to me everyday, and going to bed with her every night is amazing. Especially the night part, if you know what I mean."

We all laugh, patting him on the back.

"What about you, Four?" Uriah asks. He has a look of utter curiosity on his face.

"Well, uh. Tris and I... we're sort of... we're dating." I don't know why I feel so awkward admitting this. These people are my friends.

Zeke spits out his drink a little. "Wait. You're actually dating? The way Eric was talking about her the other day at the party, I felt like she was open for business."

I tense up a little bit. Maybe this is why he was winking at her this morning. "What did he say?"

"He said that he wanted her and he was going to have her. Whatever that meant. But I guess he has to back off now, since my man Four already has her." Zeke pauses for a moment before speaking again. "I wonder what the girls are doing today."

"Probably gossiping about us, like we're doing about them. Or shopping, typical girl stuff." Uriah answers. "I have an idea. Arm wrestling, now. Winner takes all and by all I mean each others' money."

"You're on."

"Let's go."

"Sure."

* * *

After dinner when I return with Tris to our apartment, I am considerably calmer than in Zeke's apartment. I was fuming about what Eric said about Tris so when we did the arm wrestling contest, I ended up winning. But Zeke's words still stick in my head. _Eric wanted Tris and he _was_ going have her._ I think of all the things he could have possibly meant and I feel myself getting angry again. Tris comes out of the bathroom from showering and joins me on the bed. I feel her take my hand in hers.

"What's wrong?" She asks, obviously sensing my anger through my balled up fists and stiff shoulders.

"Has Eric said anything to you?" I question.

"What do you mean?" She looks away as if she's guilty of something. I raise my eyebrows. "Okay, well after the party he did say something to me. He thought I was sleeping with you for _advantages._ He thinks that I should be with him and not you."

I take my hand out of hers, a little more violently than I meant to. "And you didn't tell me because...?"

"I didn't think that it really mattered. He was drunk anyway so it may have just been the liquor." She picks at the hem of my over-sized tee shirt that she's wearing. I stay silent, not knowing how to reply. I know I have to think about what I say because if I don't, I might end up saying something that I regret. "Tobias? Say something." Tris pleads with me.

I decide to go to bed and cool off. "Good night, Tris." I simply say before turning away from her and closing my eyes.

* * *

_sorry for the short chapter. ok so i didnt really get any reviews last chapter... and that made me sad :( maybe some this time? thanks ;) i just wanted to make it clear that Tobias is 18 in this story, not 24 (like the stupid movie producers made him.) ok, see ya next chapter!_


	5. Reconciling

**Tris**

I wake up and reach out for Tobias next to me. Unsurprisingly, he's not there and his side of the bed is cold. I love him but sometimes his temper is too much to deal with. I notice a note on the side of the bed on the nightstand.

_"Woke up early to work out, see you later. -Four."_

I crumple it up and throw it angrily at the wall. I go to the bathroom to make myself presentable. I wash my face and brush my teeth. I pull my blonde hair back into a ponytail and apply light makeup. Thanks to Christina, makeup is something I now put on daily. I decide to keep on Tobias' shirt and pull my leather jacket over it. I put on my black skinny jeans & black combat boots.

I make my way downstairs to the cafeteria and spot all my friends sitting together as usual. The only one who is missing is Tobias. _Figures. _I join the table without saying anything, everyone casting nervous glances in my direction. They clearly know something is going on between me and Tobias.

"Where's Four?" I ask Zeke. Seeing as he is Tobias' best friend, he should know.

"Training room, he said he wasn't feeling very hungry." He says not looking me in the eye. I only nod in reply.

I start to eat my breakfast consisting of eggs and waffles. I listen in to the conversation around the table but don't care enough to partake in it. What I want to know is why Tobias is so upset at me for not telling him about what Eric said. It's not like it matters, I would never be interested in anyone but Tobias.

After breakfast I decide to go with Christina to Zaila's apartment. She wants us to help her find a job since all of the newest Dauntless members have to find one within two weeks. I decided on the job of working in the office for city security. As a bonus, Uriah will be working along side of me.

"Zaila, I think you should be a tattoo artist. How cool would that be? We'd be together like all day!" Christina already decided on being a tattoo artist seeing as it was either that, being a fence guard, or nurse.

"No, I want something fulfilling." Zaila replies.

"Well, you don't have many options. Nurse, tattoo artist or fence guard. Your pick." Christina shrugs her shoulders, plopping down on the couch. I nod my head in agreement with Christina.

"Okay, enough job talk for today. Guess what?" Zaila pauses for dramatic affect. "Last night, Zeke asked me on a date!"

Christina literally jumps up off the seat to hug Zaila. "That's great! Oh my god, what are you going to wear? When is it? Can I help you get ready?"

Zaila puts her hand out laughing. "Slow down, Christina. The date is tonight. I don't know what I'm wearing. And sure, you can help me get ready."

I'm happy for her, I always noticed her longing looks at Zeke. I also feel bad for her. She agreed to let _Christina_ help her, and everyone knows Christina can be over the top.

"Shopping. Now. You must get a new outfit! You coming, Tris?" Christina asks me.

I shake my head. "I'm actually going to see where Four is. I'll see you later, guys." I give both Zaila and Christina a parting hug goodbye.

* * *

I take my time going to the training room, walking slowly. I'm dreading talking to Tobias because we might get into another argument. Half of me hopes he is there and half of me hopes he isn't. I walk into the room and see that he isn't in there. From the looks of it, no one is in the room. I decide that I could work out by myself then. I take my jacket off and start to punch the punching bag.

"Well, what do we have here? The Stiff training to keep her number one ranking?" I hear Peter's snarky voice behind me. When he got inside here, I do not know.

"And a jerk who has nothing better to do than attempt to bully me." I reply, my tone is venomous.

I hear his footsteps come closer. I turn around and he pushes me so hard that I fall on the floor. "It's not bullying if you fight back. Come on, Stiff, I know you want to fight back."

This is just like Peter. He picks on people that pose threats to him and his ego. I get up try to punch to him but he grabs my fist and twists my arm. While I'm trying to break free, he punches me square in the jaw. I knee him in the groin and he instinctively lets go of my arm. I take the opportunity to elbow him in the nose and blood starts to gush out. I see pure rage enter his eyes before he tackles me. He's about to punch me when someone pushes him off me. When I regain focus I see that it's Tobias.

"Ever heard of picking on someone your own size?" Tobias practically spits in his face. Peter's rage doesn't even compare to his.

"She is my size. Hell, she was number one in rankings, why can't she fight me off?" Peter spits back. Tobias doesn't even answer, instead he helps me off the ground. "Oh, that's why you were number one, Stiff? Because you have ties with the initiation leader? Pretty low way to make your way to the top."

I feel Tobias let go of me and see him stalk back over to Peter. He stares him dead in the eyes before punching his jaw and knocking him to the ground. "She's number one because she's not a coward like you who picks on smaller people." Tobias looks at him in pure disgust before walking me out the room.

* * *

When we get to the apartment, Tobias instructs for me to sit on the couch. I wait there until he returns with an ice pack and kneels in front of me. He sets it lightly on my jaw, where I'm sure there is a bruise forming.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks quietly. He never takes his eyes off of my bruise.

"Yes, Four." I answer sharply. I know he hates when I call him that.

"I don't like when you call me that, Tris." He sounds exhausted and I can't blame him. He's been out all day, training so that he could avoid me.

"Well, that's what you signed the letter you left me this morning," I retort.

He sighs and sits next to me on the couch. "That's because I was still upset."

"And are you still upset now?"

"Yes. But not with you, with the fact that Peter would do something like this to you." He pauses before continuing. "I guess I realized I was upset because you didn't tell me and I thought that in relationships, you're supposed to be honest with your partner. I realized you weren't being dishonest, you just didn't think of what Eric said."

I realize this is as close to an apology I'm going to get. I kiss his cheek and rub his jaw lovingly. "It's okay, Tobias." He smiles at me and puts his hand on mine.

"I also wanted to tell you something. I took the leadership position that Max kept offering me." He says nervously.

"Tobias, that's great!"

* * *

_two updates in one weekend, yippee! thanks for reviews , hope ill get the same amount this time too. see ya next time baes._


	6. Here We Go

_lemons right away so this is really M lol. see ya at the end._

* * *

**Tobias**

I'm thankful that Tris took the news well about me taking the leadership position. If she hadn't, who knows what would be happening right now. I hear her exit the bathroom from taking a shower like every night. She joins me on the bed, straddling my hips. My eyes widen at the boldness of her position, her thighs on the outside of my legs. She is wearing nothing but one of my tee-shirts and her underwear. Even with the bruise on her jaw she still so very beautiful.

She kisses my lips softly before kissing my cheek. She then peppers my neck and jaw with kisses. I take her off guard when I turn us over so that I'm on top. I return the favor of kisses, her hands grabbing at the hem of my shirt. I allow her to pull it off and she kisses my chest. She pushes me off of her so that she could take her shirt off too. When she does, she seems to rethink her choice, her face red.

"I know that it's not much and I'm not... sexy." She looks almost ashamed.

"Tris. You _are _sexy. You are irresistibly sexy." I say looking her in the eyes. I do not know what she thinks of herself but I know what I think of her. She is the only girl I ever think about, to be honest. She still looks nervous and embarrassed. "We don't have to go any further if you don't want to."

"I do want to. I mean... I don't want to have sex, yet. But there are other things we could do..." She says, gaining back a bit of her confidence.

I smile, nervously. This is not only her first time doing anything like this but mine too. I feel her reach for the draw string on my sweat pants and I quickly stand to kick them off. I position myself back on top of her and kiss her neck. I make my way down to her ravens, giving each a kiss. I kiss between the valley of her breasts and then reach behind to the clasp of her bra. When I discard of her bra, I give her no time to feel exposed before my lips are on her chest. I use my mouth on one of breasts and my hand massages the other. Her soft moans that she tries to hold in only encourage me.

My hand slides down to the band of her underwear. I let it rest there, intent on not making her feel uncomfortable. She puts her hand on mine and slides it inside of her underwear. My fingers skim up and down her wet seam before pushing one finger in. She sucks in a breath and I look at her to make sure she's okay. She smiles at me encouragingly and I start to pump in and out of her.

When I see that she's comfortable, I enter a second finger, earning a gasp. I continue my assault of kisses on her neck, sucking and nipping. There is surely to be a love bite there. Her moans start to come more frequently and I can feel that she's close to the edge. I put my thumb on her sensitive spot and rub in circles until she arches up into me. I continue to pump until her breathing finally slows.

I lay down next to her but she doesn't let me lay there for long. She boldly starts to pull down my boxers.

"I should at least return the favor." She says suggestively.

"Tris, you don't owe me anything." I say, taking her hands in mine.

She looks at the bulge in my boxers saying other wise. "I want to."

I allow her to take off my boxers and she immediately takes me in her hand. She rubs me up and down, changing speeds and pressures accordingly and all to soon, I come. She lays down next to me and looks me in the eyes.

"Well, that was fun." She giggles, shyly. It's times like these I actually realize her age and how mature she actually is for her age. I can't say I'd want her any other way.

* * *

The next morning, Tris and I walk down to breakfast, hand in hand. We take our seats next to our friends as always and everyone happily says good morning. I notice that Zaila and Zeke are sitting next to each other and stealing glances. _Their date must have went well._

"Good morning," I hear Eric's voice behind me. I turn around and see him addressing our table. "Good morning, Tris." He says eyeing her inappropriately; I feel my hands ball into fists. "Four, could I talk to you for a second. In private."

Tris looks at me worriedly, but I nod my head letting her know I was okay. Zeke, Uriah, and Will look prepared to fight too, so I give them nods also. I'm following Eric into the empty hallway when he turns around abruptly. He face is stony and impassive, but still I am not even slightly intimidated.

"I heard you took the position. You're in for a world of hurt." That's all Eric says before continuing down the hall to his office.

What Eric has up his sleeve, I don't know but I'm prepared to fight one way or another. I return to breakfast and see everyone turn to me when I sit down. They all have questioning looks on their faces.

"What?" I ask sharply, in my best _Four_ voice.

They all turn away, not wanting to argue. Their conversations start back up and I feel Tris slip her hand in mine. She squeezes and I squeeze back. A few minutes later, I excuse myself from the table, not wanting to be there anymore. Tris follows me, just like I'd hoped she would. When we reach the apartment, we both take a seat on the couch.

"What happened with Eric?" Tris asks apprehensively, probably because the way I acted at breakfast.

"He threatened me so that I wouldn't take the job a few days ago. Now that I've taken it, he claims that he's following through on his threat." I say nonchalantly.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Tris asks worriedly but also angrily. I can't blame her for being angry, it seems as though we can never just live our lives peacefully.

"I don't know, but we better be prepared."

* * *

_okay im probably really bad at writing smut, this actually my first time. let me know, too much? too little? too unrealistic? too real? idk, just let me know in the reviews. also i would have two options for this story, either dark or really dark ;) let me know which one you guys would prefer (even though i think really dark is interesting)_


	7. Three Weeks

**Tobias**

Three weeks have now passed since the time Tris and I shared in our apartment. So far things have been going good in the leadership position. The only fault is that there's a lot of organizing and I barely see Tris anymore. _Well, not as much as I used to. _She's usually off in the office doing city security work. Our relationship is fine though, we always make time for each other. And as for Eric, he hasn't done anything but glare at me. I'm still not letting my guard down, I know how revenge-hungry he can be.

Tonight though, I have a dinner planned for Tris. She thinks I don't know, but I do. I know that today is her birthday. I've prepared chicken and rice, Abnegation food that she admitted she loves. For dessert, I had one of the chefs make a cake that says _Happy Birthday Tris_. I decided to keep it simple, since I know that's what she likes. I also got champagne, which is stored in the kitchen for special celebrations, which this is. I set the table up with candles in the middle, creating a dim but intimate feeling.

I wait at the table, she usually stops by after work so that we can go to dinner together. About ten minutes later, I hear keys unlocking the door. When she enters the apartment and walks into the dining room, she looks astonished. I smile to myself, _just what I was going for_. She about to open her mouth to say something, but I beat her to it.

"Happy Birthday, Tris." I walk over to her and place a small kiss on her lips before guiding her to the table. She still looks too shocked to talk. "Christina told me of course, she actually left you a present too. Zaila too."

Tris finally speaks, a small smile takes residence on her face. "Did you make this food?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Now, eat."

We eat together in a comfortable silence. Which she breaks when she notices the champagne. "You got champagne too? Wow, this stuff is the _fanciest,_ so I've heard." She smirks at me.

"Only the fanciest for the most beautiful and bravest girl I've ever known." Her cheeks turn pink and she returns to eating her food. Sometimes I wonder if she still doubts that she's pretty. I decide that now is not the time, I get up and get her cake from the refrigerator.

Her face lights up; she especially loves dauntless cake. I present the words to her before setting it down on the table. I don't even have time to sit down before she stands up and kisses me. This kiss is hard and rough, not like her usual ones. I easily match her intensity. I feel her grab at the hem of my shirt and our lips detach for a second to remove it. She starts to push me back against the kitchen counter and I'm surprised by the strength of her.

"Bedroom?" I manage to get out in between breaths and kisses, to which she nods her head. I pick her up bridal style, earning a giggle out of her.

I place her down on the bed and she grabs my shoulders, pulling me down with her. She flips us over so that she is on top of me, straddling my hips. She kisses down my neck, all the way to my chest. She particularly lingers around my heart. She lifts her on shirt off of her and places my hand on the back of the bra to undo it. We haven't had sex yet, but we have been doing "other things." We go further each time and I realize how she is slowly building confidence in herself. Before, she would hide herself but now, she's the one undressing herself with no problem.

"Tobias? Can we... you know? I'm ready to." She manages to stumble out. I can already see her face turning pink, all the way to her ears. I nod and turn us over so that I am on top.

"Tris, only if you're sure. We can still wait." I honestly don't care about _my_ needs right now, I care about if she's okay. She shakes her head, obviously wanting to do this.

I slowly remove her pants, and remove mine also. I kiss her slowly. I kiss down to her ravens, a habit I've picked up subconsciously. I kiss, nibble, and suck on her chest, which will surely leave marks but who cares. No one should be seeing that part of her but me. At this point, even I start getting nervous of what's to come. Maybe not as nervous as her, but pretty damn close. I don't want to hurt her, that's the last thing I want to do.

"Tobias? Are you okay?" She asks, probably sensing my nervousness. "I know it's your first time too, so it's okay if you are."

I silence her with a kiss. I don't want her worrying about me. This night is all about Tris, nothing else. I feel her grip at my boxers and pull them down. I kick them off, somewhere into the oblivion. I take her underwear off, but not without looking at her for a silent confirmation. I slide my fingers down to her center, lightly brushing over it before sliding two fingers in. I pump in and out, making sure to bring her to the edge. When I feel her arch into me, I smile to myself.

I position myself at her entrance, holding myself up on my elbows. I ask one more time if she's sure, to which she answers with an irritated _yes_. She's probably tired of me treating her like she's fragile. I don't have to worry about protection, she already let me know that she's on birth control.

I slide into her slowly, and still once I'm inside of her. I know it's probably not a walk in the park to have your body adjust to something like this. I can see the pain written on her face, even though she's trying to contain it. I kiss everywhere in reach, trying my hardest to make this easier for her. About a minute or so later, she moves her hips signaling for me to move.

I slowly thrust in and out of her, watching her face for any signs of unbearable pain. The pain seems to be subsiding, but she still doesn't really look like she's enjoying it. To be honest, I feel guilty because it feels very good for me but painful to Tris. With every thrust, I can feel myself getting closer.

"Tris? Are you... close?" I manage to get out.

"No, but it's okay." She eeks out. I wish there was something I could do to help her.

I seem have no control over my body, and all too soon, I come. I pull out of her and lay next to her. Her breathing seems to have returned to normal. She stares at the ceiling, while I stare at her.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I ask, worriedly.

"Anything is better than having your ear sliced by a knife." She tries to make a joke and surprisingly I chuckle.

"I love you. You know that?" I say, my voice is very sincere even to my own ears. Before her, I wouldn't even imagine saying those words, let alone them being sincere.

"I love you, too. And thank you for the dinner tonight. Abnegation doesn't celebrate birthdays so I've never had anything special, but this was perfect."

* * *

The next morning, Tris and I head down to breakfast. Our friends are already there, well everyone except Lynn. When we take our seats, I notice the tense atmosphere around the table. Particularly around Christina and Will and Uriah and Marlene. Zeke seems to be out of the loop; Zaila seems like she's holding back what she wants to say. We all eat our breakfast in an eerie silence.

"Okay. What's going on with everyone? It feels like there's a war impending with the tenseness of this table!" Zeke finally breaks the quietness.

"Nothing. Nothing what so ever." Christina's voice is ironically filled with venom for it to be _nothing. _She gets up and storms away from the table, not saying anything. Will surprisingly doesn't get up to follow her, he gets up and goes the other way. Tris looks at me apologetically before going off to follow Christina. I stay at the table to find out what's going on.

"Uriah, can you pass me that fork, or is that too much _commitment_ for you?" Marlene says, practically spitting out the word commitment. I have no idea what's going on, but I know it isn't good. Uriah rolls his eyes before getting up and storming away too. Marlene gets up and follows him, leaving Zeke, Zaila and I at the table.

"Trust me guys, you don't want to get involved in what's going on." Zaila says before returning to eating.

* * *

_authors note: tbh im so sorry that the chapters are short! I just want to update quicker since I have like school and stuff. By the way, happy mother's day to everyone and their mothers lol. okay, review ( please do i love reading them ) & tell me what you think. see ya next chapter_


	8. What Happened

**Tris**

I follow Christina out of the dining hall, to her apartment. She's obviously pissed off and probably doesn't want to talk, but I still want to be there for her. I know she hears my footsteps behind her, so the fact that she didn't yell at me telling me to go away is good. She takes her keys out and opens the apartment before gesturing me to come inside. She closes ―more like slams― the door and goes to sit down on the couch. I follow her and sit down too.

"Last night, Will proposed to me." She finally says something and I look up at her, shocked. "I said no. I think I'm too young to get married, you know?" I nod my head. To be honest, we're only sixteen-seventeen, I can understand why marriage seems too sudden.

"So that's why things were tense at the table..." I say more to myself than her. If I turned Tobias down for marriage, things would sure be tense.

"Yeah. I went to Marlene's house since Zaila was with Zeke and it was your birthday. I tried to tell her but then she got mad that Uriah hadn't proposed to her. Something about how it was unfair that Uriah and her had been together longer but weren't as serious." _Well that explains their problem._

"They got into this huge fight! So I went to Zaila's apartment, Zeke had left by then, and spent the night there. Now, I feel horrible for causing a fight in between Uriah and Marlene and for turning Will down! My life is a mess." Christina finishes the last part with a sigh. I hug her, even though I don't really like contact. Christina and Tobias are the only ones I will make an exception for.

"I may not know much about relationships, but I know that Uriah and Marlene's problem is not your fault. You didn't know she was going to lash out on Uriah when you confided in her. As for Will.. I think you should just expand more on why you won't marry him. He loves you and I almost know for sure he's going to understand." I say, rubbing her back as silent tears fall down her face. I never thought I'd see Christina cry, _ever._ She is one of the strongest people I know.

"Don't beat yourself up, okay? If you want someone to beat... there's a punching bag in the training room, you can imagine it to be anyone you want." When I say that, she chuckles. I smile at her.

* * *

I spend the whole morning at Christina's apartment, only leaving after we had lunch together. I'm glad it was my day off work today because I would have forgot to call out for the day. After lunch, I headed back to my apartment and picked up a book from the small collection of books Tobias had. I've been reading ever since, waiting for him to come home from his meeting.

I hear the front door open and close, followed by footsteps. When Tobias enters the room, I see he has food in his hands. He gestures for me to follow him to our dining room.

"I figured we could eat in tonight, I don't think I can deal with the tenseness again." He says, while setting the food on the table. Part of me wants to go to the dining hall to make sure our friends are okay, but the other wants to have time with Tobias. I decide that they'll be fine without us.

"Chicken two days in a row? How wonderfully Abnegation you are." I say jokingly, he only shakes his head with a chuckle.

We eat in silence, as always. It's not a tense one, but a comfortable silence. The words are replaced with longing looks when we think the other isn't looking and smiles. When we finish, Tobias offers to wash the dishes and I return to our room. I continue reading the book I was earlier.

"How do you like it?" Tobias asks, referring to the book. He's standing in the doorway, watching me read.

"It's pretty good." He joins me on the bed, kissing my cheek when he's situated. We sit on the bed, lazily stealing kisses, too tired to do anything else. Tobias tells me about his day and I tell him about mine. Even amid the chaos of our friends, I feel like my life is perfect. _Tobias_ makes my life perfect.

An hour later, I hear knocking on our door, low but frantic. I hear sniffles on the other side and when I open it, Christina is there. Tears are falling freely down her face, she's not even attempting to cover it up. Not even when she knows Tobias is home. Her hair looks disheveled and so do her clothes. I don't hesitate to wrap my arms around her. I walk her inside and into the living room, where Tobias looks very confused.

"I'll give you guys some time, I'm going to take a shower." He says before walking into the bathroom.

I sit us down on the couch and let her cry for a few more moments. "Christina? What happened?"

"I― I slept with Uriah." She manages to get out. "Tris, it was a mistake! I didn't mean to!" She sobs more violently.

To say I'm surprised is an understatement. Why Christina would do this, I don't know. There must have been a good reason or she must have been intoxicated because she isn't the type of girl to sleep with someone out of spite of another. I let her cry into my shoulders for a long time after that. Tobias comes out of the shower but goes into the bedroom to give us our privacy. He knows what happened about the proposal thing, but he doesn't know this. When her sobs subside, she pulls back and wipes at her face.

"I'm sorry if I disrupted you or anything. I just didn't know where to go. Zaila is with Zeke again, Lynn is at her friend's apartment, and Marlene probably― actually hates me." She whispers the last part. She's not one for self pity.

"What happened? I mean, _how_ did this happen? _Why?" I ask. _It's been nagging my mind since she told me.

"When you left me, I went to the bar to have drinks and forget about Will for at least the time being. I happened to run into Uriah there and we had some drinks together. He asked did I want to go back to his apartment and like an idiot, I said yes. When we got there, we started venting about how much commitment our partners wanted from us and that we were still too young. The next thing I know, we're kissing and in his bed.

"After we... you know... Marlene came home to apologize for how she was over-reacting but she saw us in the bed, _naked. _I threw on my clothes and ran here as fast as I could. I mean, why would I even do that? I know I had alcohol and mixing that with wanting to forget Will and my attraction for Uriah was just asking for trouble. But now, I've lost a friend, Will, and who knows Uriah probably hates me too!"

In that moment, I feel so bad for her. I feel like her world is crashing down and I can do nothing about it. Well, the only the I can do is support her. "Uriah doesn't even have the right to hate you. This is just as much his fault as it is yours. As for Marlene and Will... there is nothing you can do to take back what you did. Let them know how sorry you are and if they chose not to forgive you, you still have me." She nods her head, processing what I told her. "And Four." She laughs at that one.

"You can stay here tonight, if you want. We could have a sleepover, like girls our age are supposed to," I say trying to lighten the mood. "We can kick Four out to the couch and have the bedroom all for ourselves." The more I say it, the more inviting it seems. I've never really had a friend to have sleepovers and do girly things with.

"... Only if you let me paint your nails." Christina says, teasingly. Her voice is hoarse but there's a small smile on her face. She sure isn't one to mope around.

"Okay, fine!" I say letting out a mock exasperated sigh. "I'll be back, give me a minute."

I walk into the room and ask Tobias if he can sleep on the couch. He easily agrees and brings his pillow out the room with him. Not before muttering a "you owe me," though.

"Time to get the sleepover started!" I drag Christina into the room and close the door behind us.

* * *

About an hour later, Christina and I are tired out. We painted nails, did makeovers, and hair styling, even though we're going to bed. She taught me how to curl my hair and I taught her how to make the perfect Abnegation bun. We told stories from our childhoods and our hopes for the far future. We avoided the present and what's to come for her sake. We now lay side by side in the bed, both staring at the ceiling.

"Wait, earlier you said you had an attraction for Uriah..." I say, surprised that I just caught that.

She chuckles darkly. "Come on, tell me he's not easy on the eyes and I could spot that lie in a second."

I laugh lightly. "Okay, he is cute." I get serious though, "I hope you guys used protection."

"I've been on birth control since Will and I started going out." She says flicking her wrist, in a matter that says _don't worry about it._ "Maybe you should get on it too, since you and Four will probably be getting intimate soon."

I can't stop the blush creeping up on my face. She gasps and hits me with a pillow. "Tris! You've guys did it and you didn't tell me?"

I feign a yawn. "Goodnight, Christina." I close my eyes but can't stop the smile on my face from thinking about me and Tobias' first time.

* * *

_hey guys! its me, updating for the week. just know that in a few chapters, shit might get real! PLEASE REVIEW_


	9. Catastrophe

**Tobias**

I wake up with a light pain in my back from sleeping on the couch, not that I mind. Although Christina may not be my best friend, she still of importance. She always looks for ways to help Tris and sometimes even me. She cares about people and it shows. So if a light pain in my back is what it will take for her to cheer up, then a light pain it will be.

I really would like to know what happened to her though. I've never seen her so disheveled and it is sort of unnerving. Whatever it is, I know it can't be good. I guess I'll find out later. I get up and head to the bathroom to freshen up. I try not to wake the girls up, I know they had a long night from what I heard. I change into my clothes for the day, luckily I keep a change in the bathroom, and I head down to the cafeteria.

When I reach down there, I see that Uriah, Will, Marlene and obviously Christina, are absent from the table. Zeke and Zaila are already there, eating their breakfast silently. To be honest, I think they make a great couple. I grab my food from the kitchen and make my way to the table. I sit down and start eating quietly.

"Where's Tris?" Zaila asks, her eyes scanning the room for any sign of her.

"At our apartment with Christina, they had a little sleepover and they're probably really tired." I say before returning back to eating.

"Without me?! Ugh, they so owe me." She says with an exasperated puff. I can tell she isn't really mad though.

"Hey, don't act like you didn't have fun at_ our_ little sleepover last night." Zeke adds in, with a wink at her. She doesn't say anything but even through her dark skin complexion, I swear I see her blush.

"Where's Uriah? I heard what happened with the proposal thing and Will and Christina..." I say in a low voice. The whole cafeteria doesn't need to know our business. We're sitting in a corner table anyway and not everyone seems to be here yet.

"You know about the sleeping together thing?" Zaila asks, her eyebrows furrowed. The look on my face must tell her that I'm confused because she goes on. "Well, I can tell you don't from that look, but it's not my business to tell.

"Well, then I'll tell it. Uriah and Christina had sex, like the _idiots_ they are. Now this whole thing between them, Marlene, and Will is so confusing that I don't even know how to explain it. Zaila wont let me intervene to help sort it out, she thinks I should mind my business." He pauses before continuing, looking me in the eye. "But that's my brother, you know? Uriah really fucked things up with Marlene and I don't think he knows that. I feel like it's my job to tell him that he's fucked up but she doesn't."

"It's not your place, Zeke. Trust me, Uriah is smart enough to know that his actions have consequences, so please just stay out of it." Zaila stares him down until he nods his head.

"Fine. And to answer your question, Four, Uriah is at my apartment knocked out from all the alcohol he consumed. You know he gets when something bad happens, alcohol seems to be his only answer. Actually we were just about to go back to my apartment, if you wanna see him."

I nod and we all get up to go to Zeke's apartment.

* * *

"And so that's how I ruined Marlene & I's relationship." Uriah finishes his sentence by taking a swig of beer. I grimace, this is his third one since I been here so far.

When I got to Zeke's apartment, I decided to see what Uriah was up to. Since Zeke couldn't intervene because of Zaila, I decided to make sure Uriah is okay. He's always been like a little brother to me and although I put up my hard exterior, I care about the kid.

"I**— **I really fucked up. And now Marlene hates me, Will hates me, and Tris probably hates me for getting Christina into this mess. The only person who probably doesn't hate me is Christina but I can't stand to even look at her. I know it's not right to blame her for this, but I do. If she hadn't come to Marlene with her and Will's problems, we wouldn't be in this mess." At the end of his sentence, his voice cracks and his eyes are glassy. He quickly swipes at them and excuses himself out the room.

I've never seen Uriah cry in the few years I've known him. Seeing him be serious is even a rare occasion. In some way, I agree with him. If Christina _hadn't_ brought her problems to Marlene, her and Uriah would have never fought. They would be as fine as could be, worried about jobs or something else. I can't help but sympathize with him.

I decide to take him to the training room to blow some steam off. An hour later, we're throwing knives at the targets. Mine aren't nearly as violent as his precise chucks of the weapon. I suppose it's better than him drinking booze and getting himself into trouble. We spend nearly all day here, alternating between shooting, knife throwing, and the punching bags.

* * *

A week and a half later, Christina is still spending nights at our apartment. To say that I'm annoyed, may be an understatement. Me being forced to sleep on the couch is one thing, but barely seeing Tris because Christina occupies her free time is pretty aggravating. I want to talk to her about all that has happened with our friends but I can never seem to get any privacy with her.

Tonight, I am particularly on edge. Today is my birthday and either Tris forgot or she's too occupied to care. I usually don't care about trivial things like birthdays but she could have had the decency to acknowledge me today. Every time I try to spend more than five minutes with her, it's always I_ have to do something for Christina. _

I decided to skip dinner, relishing in the fact the apartment is empty. I decide to take a load off and have a couple beers that are hidden in the fridge for rough times. By the time I finish half of my third one, Tris is walking into the apartment by herself. She greets me with a short kiss on the lips and walks into the bathroom.

"I'm surprised your minion isn't by your side." I say, a bit bitterly.

She lets out a low chuckle. "What are you talking about? Christina? She went to go get more clothes from her apartment." She joins me on the couch, swinging her legs over my lap.

"If she has an apartment, why is she always at ours?" I question. She rolls her eyes.

"She doesn't want to see Will. She's going through a rough time, you know this already."

"So am I. My girlfriend barely looks at me anymore and cares more about someone who isn't trying better herself than me. And yes I _do_ know what's going on with her, but not because _you_ told me anything."

I can't even stop the words coming out my mouth. I know it's the alcohol mixed with the fact that it's my birthday. I always seem to get upset around this time because it reminds me of my deceased mother. Although we weren't supposed celebrate birthdays in Abnegation, she always brought me home a present. Sometimes cookies, or a toy. It may seem irrelevant now, but it meant the world to me back then. It was the only happiness of my childhood that I could remember.

Tris looks as if I just slapped her. "What are you talking about? You're acting as if I neglect you or something. And okay, maybe I haven't told you what is going on with our friends because I'm helping Christina out! She needs a new apartment and she thought she might have been pregnant with a baby that could have possibly been Uriah's! You wanted to know what was going on so there you go." Her voice by the end of the sentence is eerily calm, as if she's trying to control her anger.

"If you're not neglecting me, then how do you explain forgetting my birthday. I know I said I don't care about it but you could have at least acknowledged it! Or acknowledged me!" The alcohol is definitely not helping me keep my cool. I stand up, pacing back and forth.

"Oh my gosh, Tobias. I am so sorry, I really am. I feel so terrible that I forgot, I've just been wrapped up in Christina's problems that I... _neglected you_." Her whole demeanor softens. She tries to stand up and place a hand on my arm but I pull away. I look at her with my face impassive. I can tell she's hurt and to be honest I am starting to feel bad. I just have too much pride to drop my anger.

The next words slip out of my mouth without a filter. "Maybe if your best friend didn't act like such an unfaithful whore, we'd all be happy." I regret them the minute they come out. I don't regret thinking it, but saying it is completely different.

Tears fill Tris' eyes and I know I've hit a nerve. She looks utterly disgusted with me. The statement may not have been about her, but it's about Christina which is just as close. Christina is practically her family, besides me, even though I'm not acting like it. Tris just shakes her head at me in disbelief and walks out of the apartment. The door shuts with a definitive slam. At that moment, I realize how much of an asshole I've been.

* * *

_hey guys! hope you liked this chapter. review if you did, review if you didn't, either way review lol. i can take constructive criticism but not hate. i might not be able to update for a while with all these tests and finals coming up in school so hope this chapter is good enough for ya. see ya soon or not so soon idk._


	10. Kidnapping

_okay so this chapter isn't really graphic but it has sort of dark themes and i just want to warn people. it has sort of violence and mature themes? yeah once again sorry, i just wanted to make the story dark because i feel like if there is no war, there should be something intense._

* * *

**Tris**

I slam the door to apartment and stalk down the hallway. I don't know where I'm going but I just walk. Tobias honestly has some nerve to say such horrible things about my best friend. Although I feel really bad about forgetting his birthday, I don't think what he said was warranted. I sort of guess the beers gave him a bit of a reckless mouth, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

I am so caught up in my thoughts that I don't register footsteps following behind me in the dark hallway. I only vaguely realize them when I'm about to turn the corner to the chasm. I turn around to see who it is and am met with the fist of a masked stranger. I try to fight back, but I feel more than one pair of hands holding me down. I thrash around trying to set myself free, but they don't seem affected. Guessing from the size of them, two are at least men.

I _know_ one of them is Peter. This is a parallel to what happened during initiation with him, Drew, and Al. Only this time, I know Drew and Al can't be accompanying him. I try kicking and punching but these people seem like they are made out of steel. I try screaming for help but it's late at night and we're by the chasm. No one can hear me.

One of them, the smallest, pulls out a syringe. I try to continue thrashing around so that they can't inject me with it but they has good aim and injects me with it. I can feel myself loose consciousness almost immediately.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm in a room that I don't recognize. And I'm..._ tied to a bed. _I start to internally panic. I thrash around, trying to make the ropes get loser but it's no use. I hear voices next door and I strain my ears to hear.

"But that wasn't part of the plan! You only said beat her up and scare her for revenge." A muffled female voice says, they're standing outside the room.

"Well, change of plans. Are you guys still in or not?" A malicious male voice says, it sounds familiar.

"I am definitely. I'm gonna finish what I started that night during initiation." My blood runs cold. That is Peter, no doubt. And he's going to start what he finished? I feel like I could throw up at the thought of that.

"I'm out. Have fun with whatever, you sickos." The female says sounding disgusted. I realize who it is, Sabrina. The girl that I beat up at the initiation party earlier this year. I hear boots walk away and a door open and close. At least she has a conscience and knows what's wrong from right. Not saying that kidnapping me and planning to beat me up is right. And also leaving me with two derranged maniacs isnt right either.

I hear footsteps approaching the room that I'm in and I pretend to be asleep. I hear them enter the room and snicker.

"I wish Four could see this now. His girlfriend all helpless and he can't do anything to save her." I can't stop the gasp from escaping my mouth when I realize that it's Eric. I don't understand how I couldn't have figured that out earlier.

Peter turns to me a walks up to the bed. "Stiff? You're awake, don't try to play."

I slowly open my eyes and scowl at him. "Why am I here? And why am I tied up?" I question trying to muster up an intimidating voice and act like I didn't just hear their conversation.

"Revenge. On you and Four. We are sick and tired of you two, acting as if you're superior to us. So to show you both a lesson, we're going to show you who's _really_ superior." Eric has a wicked grin on his face that I desperately want to smack off.

They start to move towards me and try to remove my clothes. I thrash around too much for them to accomplish anything. I am _not_ going down without a fight.

"Come on, Stiff. Stop struggling, make this easier on yourself." Peter says, smiling at me. I continue with my thrashing. "Guess that we'll have to do it our way." He reaches into the bag laying on the side of the bed and pulls out the syringe from earlier. He quickly injects it in me and I fade to consciousness.

* * *

When I wake up, I am still in the same bed. This time however, I am only in a bra. All of my other clothes seems to have been torn and thrown to the side of the bed. I don't even stop the tears from rolling down my face. Imagining what they've done to me when I was unconscious is too much for me to bear. I take note of the bruises forming all over my body. I start to quietly sob, my body shaking. _Oh, how I wish I would've stayed with Tobias._

Through my sobs, I don't even notice Eric come in. "Oh, has the little girl finally broken?"

"Rot in hell." My voice is hoarse but the venom is still present. If words could kill, Eric would have his head sliced off right now.

He comes and sits down on the bed, next to my exposed body. I try to squirm away from him as much as possible, trying to keep whatever dignity I have left. He looks me in the eye and smiles. I glare at him with pure hatred in my eyes. I've never wanted to kill someone but this has tested my patience. I want Eric and Peter _dead._

"It's funny because Four has been going crazy looking for you the past couple of days. You did know two days have passed right?" He chuckles at the shock on my face that I can't hold back. "Guess he's disregarded that argument you guys had over Christina. Yes... I know about that. I guess he's going to have to keep looking because I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon."

He hungrily eyes my body. "So, will I have to sedate you today or will you comply with what I say?" I just lay there, defiantly saying nothing. I guess he thinks it's a _yes_ as he comes close to my face, presumably to kiss it. I wait until he's close enough and I spit in his face.

"I will never comply to you. Now let me go or so help me, you will pay."

"You're going to wish you never done that. Now that Peter has chickened out, I'm the only one here. The only one with full access to you without any restrictions." He pulls out a syringe from the table side drawer and somehow he plunges into my neck. In a few seconds, unconsciousness overcomes me again.

One last thought consumes me before the darkness overcomes me though._ Peter chickened out?_

* * *

_Tobias and I lay down in our bed. We're currently holding hands, content with laying down side by side. He's rubbing comforting circles with his thumbs on my hands. He rolls over and looks at me, like he's studying my face._

_"You are so beautiful, Tris." He says like he's in awe of me. I simply blush in reply. "I seriously mean it."_

_He kisses my forehead. He kisses my two cheeks. He kisses the tip of my nose and my eyelids. He kisses my chin. And finally, he kisses my lips. Slowly. Passionately._

_"I love you, so much." He whispers against my skin as he peppers my neck with kisses._

_"I love you, just as much, if not more."_

_Suddenly, people burst through the door wearing masks, like when I was kidnapped. This time, there are six of them. Three grab me and three grab Tobias. He tries to fight them off but they overpower him. They beat him into unconsciousness while the other three force me to watch. They then drag Tobias out the room and proceed to tie me to a bed. For some reason, I can't fight back. All I can do is scream, but no one comes to my aid._

I try to sit up in the bed but am pulled down by the rope around my wrists. A nightmare. I had a nightmare about Tobias being taken away from me, a nightmare I am very much living right now. The sobs start and I don't want to stop them. I want to cry, I want to scream. _I want Tobias._

* * *

_okay please don't hate me. i sort of have this story mapped out and its pretty intense for the rest i guess? yeah so things might get bad before the return back to the utopia they once were in. review please and let me know what you think. and btw my favorite review was "Your a b*$%# so stop saying lemons." literally that had me crying of laughter for almost an hour because it made no sense. but anyways see yah guys next time_


	11. Hostage

**Tris**

_Christina runs to me with a baby in hand. She hands the baby to me and I hold it tightly. She turns around and pulls a knife out her back pocket, like she's gearing up for a fight._

_"Christina, what's going on?" I hear myself ask her. She just ignores me and stares out into the darkness with anticipation. Soon three men enter the light and I gasp. It's Uriah, Will, and Tobias._

_"That baby is nothing but trouble." Will has no emotion in his voice, his eyes look darker than the color black._

_They close in on us, Christina stands in front of me holding the child. She tries to attack them, but they easily overpower her. Her figure lays on the floor, bleeding out profusely. I struggle to not cry. I have a wild urge to protect this child at all costs. They stalk towards me and I run away. It's no use though because after a few feet, I am greeted with a dead end._

_"Tobias, please. Tobias, please don't hurt the baby." I don't even care that I used his real name in public. I need him to stop this._

_His face remains impassive. "This baby cost us our relationship and now it's time for payback."_

_The three of them pull out guns and aim it at the baby. I turn around so that my back is to them and the baby is fully covered. They shoot at me and I fall to the ground. I am still alive to see Uriah snatch the baby from my hands. They walk away into the darkness with it._

I wake up quickly. I try to sit up but I am still tied to the bed. I don't even stop the tears coming out my eyes. I've been having nightmares every night since I've been in this hell hole. Tobias is in all of them, sometimes he's the good guy, sometimes he's the bad guy. Christina has been in a few too. Those usually end with Uriah or Will killing her. It's so awful.

I am hungry, tired, cold, emotionally drained, and physically exhausted.

I don't know how long I've been here but I can't wait to get out. _If I even get out_. I know my friends are worried about me and to be honest, I am worried about them to. They may not be in immediate danger like me but I still naturally worry about them.

I regret not paying enough attention to Tobias those past couple of weeks. I was sitting there worried about Christina and how she may have been pregnant for god's sake. Even though she used protection, her period didn't come and she's usually always on time. I couldn't let her deal with that in her own. What type of friend would I be if I abandoned her in the time she needed me most? But in my haste for helping her, I forgot about Tobias. The love of my life. The one who I so desperately crave right now. All I want to do right now is go up to him and hug him. Stay there forever in his arms and tell him how much I love him.

It's funny. The whole love thing. I've only known Tobias for about six months but I already know that I love him. I been knew that I loved him. And that's why love is funny. There is no time limit on anything, no boundaries. You just fall in love and pray that the person loves you back. And you what else is funny about love? Love feels so good, but it hurts. Every time Tobias tells me that he loves me, I feel like the luckiest person in the world. I feel like I'm wanted, like I'm someone. Now, love is hurting me. If I didn't love Tobias, I wouldn't be here feeling guilty about leaving him. If I didn't love Christina, I wouldn't be worried about her well being right now. I would instead be focused solely on getting myself out of here.

But as much as love hurts, I would never want to be incapable of it. I would never want to be like Eric.

* * *

I lay on the bed in silence. I've been forcing myself to stay awake even though my body screams not to. Eric hasn't stopped by in hours, which is a good thing. I don't think I could take anymore of him forcing himself on me. _In me_. I don't even remember the last time I ate. _Probably two days ago?_ I don't even know how many days I've been here. _Probably a week?_ I don't know how many days I'll remain here either. _Probably forever._

I hear footsteps approaching the door. Eric busts in, eyes looking directly at me. He has food in his hands and I can't stop myself from getting excited. He's holding a hamburger with french fries on the side. He comes to the bed and sits down next to me.

I'm not naked anymore. After hours of asking him for clothes, he finally gave in and threw me some of his old ones. He also untied me, so I can walk around the room if I want to. He locks it from the outside to make sure I don't escape. If I have to use the bathroom, I have to knock on the door so that he can escort me there.

"Here, Stiff. Eat up. We wouldn't want you to die of starvation now, would we?" Eric questions, with a sinister smile on his face. I don't think I've ever seen a genuine smile on his face. One that _doesn't_ come from seeing people hurt. I snatch the plate out of his hands and begin to eat.

"I think Four thinks you ran away now. He's starting to stop looking for you. Guess he doesn't care that much about you. It's only been seven days and he's already giving up. Well, your relationship always seemed weird to me, so maybe this is normal."

I take mental note of the amount of time I've been here. "He does care about me. You don't know the first thing about our relationship so_ shut your mouth_." There is a tone of authority mixed with venom in my words. Eric recoils as if he's been slapped. He snatches the plate out of my hand before I can even finish half of it.

"You can eat when you learn some manners, _Tris._" He spits out my name like it's poisoned. "You should also watch what you say because remember, I'm in charge here." He gets up to leave the room.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, I know that you want revenge on Four and I, but this seems so much deeper than that." I ask. I am really curious, to be honest. The least he can do is answer my question if he's keeping me hostage.

"Fine. I'll answer this question and that's it. I had a girlfriend, before I transferred to Dauntless. Her name was Tara. I thought she loved me, at least that's what she said at first. Back in Erudite, we had these tests that showed off who was the smartest in the class. I came in second, the first boy was George. You know what happened? She left me for George. Told me that I wasn't smart enough for her, wasn't good enough. I was crushed, a little lovesick boy who lost his girlfriend. It also didn't help that my parents always scolded me too. Always told me that I'd never be like my older brother, Harry." His jaws locks as if he's getting angered thinking about it. I wait for him to continue.

"I promised myself to_ never_ come in second ever again. When I got here, I thought I would be first in initiations because I was ruthless. I was_ dauntless. _But then the mighty Four showed up and took my place. He had everything when we got here. First in rankings, all the girls all over him. It was like he was the Dauntless version of George. He didn't help by beating me into a pulp during initiation either. Over time, my hatred grew so deep for him that I couldn't- can't grasp it. But I don't want to. I want to hate him for making me feel like I'm not the best. I am the best, there will never be anyone who is better than me and I will make sure of it."

Okay. Eric has a messed up past. That explains a little bit, but not the way that he has me _imprisoned! _Tobias had a way more horrible childhood than him. Getting beat, physically, verbally, and mentally by your father is arguably worse than getting called not good enough. Tobias isn't out imprisoning, beating, and raping people! He's working on making himself better, working on making himself more kind.

I can't bring myself to have any sympathy for Eric.

"Well, now that story time is over," Eric says sounding completely bored, "I have a meeting to attend to." He walks out the room, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

* * *

Seven days.

One hundred and sixty eight hours.

Six hundred four thousand and eight hundred seconds.

That's how long I've been here, according to Eric. I pray that I get out soon. I'm losing my sanity, my dignity already gone. I've already tried to escape. Of course, I failed miserably. All the other plans I keep making have way too big of flaws in them.

Sometimes I feel as if I should give up. But then I think of Tobias. I think of Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Zaila and all of my other friends and family here in Dauntless. I can't give up.

I won't.

* * *

_ok im sorry for not updating in like two weeks! I've been busy and stuff, blah blah blah. I wasn't actually gonna post this until I saw a review that said they'd cut a bitch if i didn't post quick enough, haha. I didn't want that to happen. _

_now, I know where im going with this story but i need a bit of help. Are you team "Willstina (Will and Christina) or Uristina (Uriah and Christina)? Let me know in the reviews! and let me know whAT you thought of this chapter_


	12. Rescued

**Tobias**

I jolt up in bed. A nightmare. That's all I've been having since Tris went missing. Worried is not even the word. I have absolutely no idea where she is. And although I hate to even think it, there's a possibility that she could be dead.

I know Tris would never leave me to be factionless. Not without a goodbye at least. Although what I last said to her was harsh, I don't think it was harsh enough for her to run away. I don't think I would be able to handle it if she did. If she ran away, that would mean that I am _Marcus._ I've hurt my only family.

I don't even fight the stinging behind my eyes. I let it out, I cry just like I have been every night since Tris went missing. I know that I'm supposed to be Four, the Dauntless prodigy. But how can I be Four if Tris isn't here? Tris completes me. Tris wills me to do better, to be better.

The night that she left me, drunk and alone in our apartment, I figured she went to Christina's. But then the next day, I didn't see her. I didn't ask Christina because I thought Tris told her what happened and she hated for what I said about her. The day after that, I didn't see Tris again. I asked a couple of our friends (except Christina) and other Dauntless who might know her, but no one had seen her. The third day, I decided to put my pride aside and ask Christina. She said that she hadn't seen Tris and was worried about her. Apparently, Tris didn't go to her apartment after our fight and Christina didn't know what I said about her. I looked all over the Dauntless compound and could not find her anywhere. The fourth day, I made all of our friends join in the search for her, but she still didn't turn up. That's when I began to panic.

The fifth day, I told all of the compound about how she was missing. Everyone said that they'd keep an eye out for her. I even looked at the chasm to see if by any chance she was hiding in our spot. _She wasn't._

I haven't been to work, I've barely eaten, barely slept. I need to find Tris. Tris, the absolute love of my life. My only family that I have.

I sit on the edge of our bed. I need to clear my head and think about the places that I haven't searched, people I haven't questioned. My thoughts keep drifting my Eric but he denies having anything to do with her disappearance. I even sneaked into his apartment to see if he was holding her hostage. She wasn't there. I did the same to Peter, she wasn't there either.

I decide to take a walk, I leave my apartment and head towards the chasm. I see someone looking over the railing, seemingly in deep thought. When I near closer, I see that it's Sabrina. Although I don't like her after what she said about Tris and how arrogant she is, I don't think I could watch her jump to her death in the chasm.

"Don't do it," I say roughly. "Whatever it is you're going through, it isn't that serious as to jump." She looks startled at the sound of my voice. She looks pained almost.

"Trust me, Four, I'm not going to jump. I'm just thinking. About you, actually." I start to tense up, Tris goes missing and she wants to make a move. _Gosh, this girl is desperate._ "Oh, not like that! I mean about something that I really need to tell you." I instantly sigh in relief.

She looks confused on how to tell me what she wants to. She opens and closes her mouth a few times before I get impatient. "Well, what is it?"

"I know where Tris is. I have known since she went missing." My eyes widen in shock and she puts her hand up so that she can finish. "Let me finish, will you? If I don't say it now, my courage will be gone.

"The night you guys had your fight, Eric, Peter, and I kidnapped her and brought her back to Eric's apartment. They said we were just going to beat her up so that we could teach you guys a lesson. But then... they said that they wanted to... have their way with her. I couldn't bare to stay and watch that. I mean how could I? I've been sexually assaulted before and trust me, it isn't pleasant."

I stare at her, my face impassive. This is too much to process at the moment.

"I was going to tell you but they threatened me. If I told anyone, they said that they would do the same to me before throwing my body in the chasm. I couldn't have that happen! I just couldn't. I stayed silent all this time but I feel guilty every night. Tonight, the guilt was even worse than ever. I saw you... crying. Well, there were a few tears when you thought you were alone by the chasm. I realized how much you love her and I just couldn't keep this quiet anymore. I was going to tell you in the morning, I don't really care what they do to me anymore. There's no one here who loves me as much as you love Tris, so why not let me take her place?"

I clench and unclench my fists repeatedly. I stare past her head, my face is a mask of stone. Eric, Peter and Sabrina kidnapped Tris. Eric and Peter raped Tris. They have her somewhere in Eric's apartment, tied up or even worse, _dead. _I can feel myself getting angrier by the minute.

Sabrina backs away into the railing. "I know you're mad, but please don't hit me. Please." She whimpers and cowers away. I've never seen her so scared, her confident facade gone. I realize that my fists signal that I'm gearing up for a fight.

"Sabrina, I'm not going to hit you. I'm not..." I stop myself before I can say _Marcus_. Surprisingly, I am not upset with Sabrina. I'm upset with the fact that she helped kidnap Tris and didn't tell me. But she's willing to risk her life so that Tris can get saved, that's selfless and brave to the core.

I realize that there is more to Sabrina than meets the eye. She puts up an act of confidence, but underneath all that she's insecure. She's not desperate to steal me from Tris, she's just desperate for someone to love her. She's also brave and selfless, which makes me wonder for a brief moment if she's Divergent.

"Follow me." I say, without waiting to see if she follows me.

I bring her back to my apartment for safety measures. The Abnegation hard wiring in me will not let her go around unprotected and allow her to be murdered. I also need to get protection for myself for when I retrieve Tris from her captivity.

"Stay here, I'll be back." I hand Sabrina one of the two guns I'm holding. "Make sure you protect yourself if anyone comes for you." She just nods before sitting down on the couch, blankly staring into space.

* * *

As I make my way to Eric's apartment, I am seething. I want to kill him. I want to kill Peter. I want them to hurt like how Tris did. When I arrive there, I put my ear to the door to see if I hear anything. _Silence._ Of course, it's early morning time, Eric is probably still sleeping. I twist the knob and it's surprisingly open. You would think Eric would know to lock his door if he's holding hostages in his home.

I walk in quietly, making my way to his room, Sabrina says that they're holding Tris in a hidden room in his closet. When I reach there I hear a plate smash and rustling. I bust through the door to see Eric with a bleeding head and Tris trying to fight him off. I immediately push Eric off of Tris and punch him until he's unconscious. I don't stop then. I want to kill him, with my bare hands no less. But I hear Tris, she's crying out in pain and I leave Eric battered on the floor.

I pick Tris up in my arms and run to the infirmary. I am thankful that it is early morning time and many people aren't out right now. I reach the infirmary in no more than five minutes and I'm not even tired from my running. My sole focus is getting Tris help, nothing else.

"Help! We need help!" I yell, completely out of character. I am frantic, I don't care. Who knows what happened to Tris before I arrived in the room, I shiver even thinking about it.

Zaila rushes out from the back; she decided to become a nurse after initiation. She yells something out to the back and other nurses come to take Tris away. I try to go with her but they push me back. They all try to restrain me but I keep fighting.

"Four!" Zaila finally loses her patience and yells at me. "You have to calm down! Okay? You can't go back there with her so relax and sit your ass down in the waiting room. _Now._" I'm shocked because I've never seen Zaila look so powerful. I actually listen and sit down in one of the uncomfortable chairs. I can't even think clearly.

Christina comes running into the infirmary no longer than five minutes after I've been sitting there. She's still wearing pajama pants and a tank, her hair tied in a messy bun. She's wearing no make up and she looks more disheveled than the night she came into our apartment crying. She runs over to me and gives me a hug. I feel guilty about how well she's treating me, considering how I talked about her.

"I came as soon as someone told me Tris was in here! Is she okay? Is she hurt? What happened?" She doesn't stop spewing out questions. I fill her in on what happened from when I saw Sabrina at that chasm. She looks on in horror as I give her the details. If this were anyone else, I wouldn't dare tell Tris' business, but this is Christina. She's practically Tris' sister.

She takes my hand in hers, in a completely platonic manner, and rubs comforting circles on it. We wait in silence for about an hour and a half before Zaila comes back into the waiting room. I jump up out my seat, Christina following suit. We both look at Zaila, the question written on our faces.

"Good news, Tris is okay. She's just a little bruised and malnourished. She's awake but only one of you can go in, we don't want to overwhelm her." Zaila looks as if she has something else to say but just thinks better of it. She gives Christina and I hugs before presumably returning back to work.

"You go. I know she'd want to see you the most." Christina gives me a half smile. "I'll go put some real clothes on." She leaves without anymore words.

I make my way to Tris' room, nervous about what I'm going to see. I open the door to see her pale figure laying on the bed. She looks so tiny, weak, and unlike herself. She turns her head at the sound of the door opening and instantly a small smile takes residence on her face.

"Hey," she says weakly.

I rush over to her and give her a kiss on the head. She flinches away a little bit and I can't say that I'm not hurt. I shake it off and hug her for who knows how long. Words don't need to be said, this gesture is enough. I have Tris back.

"I've missed you, way too much. I love you, okay? I love you. I don't think I can ever let you go again." I say, my voice thick with emotion. I am so unlike myself right now; my usually hard exterior is completely gone. I can't bring myself to care though, I am just so grateful to have her back.

* * *

_so Tris is rescued! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! lol, i've been waiting to get her out of there. i hope you liked this chapter. __also, i see more people are team willstina than urisitina. personally, i like both equally for some reason, idk. i just like writing about christina a lot. maybe ill even write a story with her as the main character because why not? __i also can post more now that school is finally OVER! _

_question of the day: were there cellphones in divergent? because i never know? its seems weird for them to be so advanced but not have cell phones_


	13. Revelation

**Tris**

I wake up in the hospital to the feel of somebody's arms around me. _Tobias_. I sigh into him and push my self closer, if that's possible. Any anger I felt toward him, instantly melted away. He saved me. If he hadn't come when he did, I would probably be dead.

Eric had forgot a plate in my room and I came up with a plan. When he opened the door, I bashed it in his head, hoping it would injure him. For some reason, it didn't. But still, I had gotten further out of that prison that before and I wasn't going to go back in without a fight. Apparently my fight wasn't enough because Eric ended up getting the upper hand. If Tobias hadn't busted in at that exact moment, Eric would've beat me to death.

But that wasn't that worst thing that happened to me. The worst was the news that I received this morning before Tobias came in. The news that will forever change my life.

_I'm pregnant._

With whose child? I don't know. It can't be Tobias' because the doctors say it's only about a week in. They said that it could also be a mistake with the testing, but I know better than to get my hopes up. So here I am, carrying a child that is not Tobias'.

I don't know how to tell him. I mean, how would I? _Oh, hey, I know you love me and all but I'm pregnant with someone else's child. That's right, I'm seventeen and pregnant. _Tears stream freely down my face. I begged Zaila not to tell him, I know that's my responsibility. With some convincing, she agreed.

He's going to leave me. I already know he is. And if he doesn't, I won't encourage him to stay. He's better off without me and this new child that I'm going to have. _Yes, that's right._ I _am_ having this child. I can't willingly kill a baby, it just wouldn't be right. It's not the child's fault that they got fertilized by a cruel rapist.

Tobias deserves so much better than me. He deserves a fresh start, one without all the pain and lies. I can't give that to him. I can't give him anything.

I feel him kiss my forehead. "Good morning, Tris." I only half smile in return. He notices my expression and residue of tears. "You're okay now, you know that? You're okay. I love you."

"I love you, too." I really do love him, that's why I should let him go.

"You can go home today, you know? You have no injuries, only bruises. You just have to make sure you eat right and rest." He says smiling at me. His smile is so full of life, something I'm not. I can tell that he is genuinely happy to have me back.

He hasn't asked about what happened to me, yet. I actually hope that he never does. Reliving it would be horrible, but reliving it in front of him would be even worse. I don't even think that he knows what happened to me except for the fact that Eric kidnapped me. I think we should keep it that way.

Zaila comes in with a tray of breakfast and her clipboard. She gives me the food and I practically inhale it. "Tris, you can go home today. We just have to go over certain terms, okay?" She gives a side-look at Tobias.

"Hey, could you go get me some clothes please? I'd rather not leave in these rags," I say gesturing to the clothes I have on. He instantly agrees, leaving after he kisses my forehead.

Zaila waits until he fully leaves until she speaks again. "Tris, you have to tell him. Four will be crushed if you don't."

"You think I don't know that? You think I want to be carrying this child?" I yell, not caring that my voice is loud. I am beyond furious. Some stray tears fall down my face but I don't bother trying to wipe them off.

She looks at me sympathetically before hugging me. "I was so worried about you Tris and I still am, okay?" She has a few tears in her eyes and I can't believe it. Zaila, one of my strongest friends, is crying. "Just make sure you eat right and rest well. You're not only caring for one now." She regains her composure before leaving me in the room to finish my breakfast.

* * *

Tobias hasn't left my side all morning and I can't tell if I'm thankful or annoyed. I'm thankful because I'm scared and I know he will protect me. I'm annoyed because I have no time to think about the future. I can't focus with his arms around me or his whispering soothing words into my ears. I just can't. I'm also guilty. Guilty because I'm hiding this secret that will change our relationship forever.

My stomach grumbles and Tobias chuckles. "Hungry much? I'll run down and get you something from the cafeteria." He starts to put his shoes on when there is a knock on the door. He opens it and in walks Christina with a tray of food in her hands.

"I brought you some lunch, Tris. I figured you'd be hungry." She turns to Tobias. "I sort of forgot about you, but Tris and I need to talk in private anyway so..." She doesn't finish her sentence. He knows what she's implying. He kisses me on the forehead before leaving us alone. Christina takes a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Tris? Are you okay? And don't give me a bullshit answer because I can see right through it. I know you almost as well as the back of my hand." She stares at me, concern etched in her features and that's all it takes for me to break.

I sob in her arms for a while before I can speak. I tell her about the argument me and Tobias had, I tell her about how I was kidnapped, I tell about how I was tied down and sexually assaulted, I tell her everything. The whole time she rubs my hair soothingly, not saying anything.

"Christina?" She looks down at me. "There's one more thing that I need to tell you." She raises her eyebrows, continuing her streak of not talking. "I'm... pregnant." I whisper it but she still hears me.

"Oh my... no. No. Tris, this can't be happening. Whose is it? Please say Four or I will personally have to kill Eric and Peter myself." She looks beyond angry and an angry Christina is lethal. I shake my head, not having the courage to say anything.

"If it's the last thing I do... I will_ ruin_ them." Her words remind of what Tobias said when he rescued me from death by the chasm. "Are you keeping it? Tris, does _Four_ know?" She spits his name out. She's probably mad about what he said about her.

I shake my head. "I can't tell him, Christina. I know I have to, but it's too hard. I know he'll leave me. I don't want him to, but he will. Especially when I tell him that I'm keeping it. I can't expect him to stay and help me raise a child that isn't his. He deserves more than this."

Christina shakes her head in disbelief. "Tris, I may not be too fond of him, but I know he is head over heels for you. He's completely in love with you. I don't think he would leave you. Scratch that, I _know_ he won't leave you."

She hugs me again and I notice her finger has a ring on it. An _engagement_ ring. I take her hand into mine and stare at it before looking up to meet her eyes. She looks away shyly, smiling.

"Yeah, about that... Will and I are back together. I also accepted his proposal." I sit there with my mouth wide from shock. "Uriah and I decided that there was nothing romantic between us. I apologized to Marlene and she's working on forgiving me. As for Will, I never stopped loving him. I guess I just didn't want to marry him because I thought I might not have been good enough for him. He's so smart and funny and handsome. I'm just pretty. Everyone thinks that all I care about is make up and fashion. Hell, I started to believe that. But Will made me realize, there's so much more depth to me than that."

I sit in awe at Christina's revelation. She truly is smart, beautiful and everything that someone could want. Will is a very lucky man. I'm glad that everything between my friends worked out, I don't think I would be able to deal with a baby and their drama on my plate.

"Yeah... a lot happened in the past eight days. Now that mushy time is over, I brought you something." She pulls out a small black box from her purse and hands it to me. I eye it suspiciously before opening it. Inside, there is a silver bracelet with a heart shaped charm on it that says _best. _I notice that she has an identical one on her wrist that says _friends._ "I know that it's cheesy, but what type of best friends would we be without the corny bracelets?!"

I laugh. A real laugh. I feel really happy right now. I hug Christina and put the bracelet on. She's right. The bracelet is cheesy, but the gesture itself isn't. "You are the best you know that?" I say, the smile never leaving my face. Even in this time of sadness and depression, Christina can bring me out of my funk. _Even if it is for only a moment._

Tobias walks in and Christina's smile immediately disappears. She grabs her purse and awkwardly wipes some invisible dust of her pants. "I'll see you later, Tris, okay?" She looks like she's about to say something else but thinks better of it. She gives me a parting hug and passes by Tobias with a look of disgust on her face. _Great. My best friend hates my boyfriend._ She exits the apartment, leaving a quiet Tobias behind.

"I guess you told her what I said, huh?" Tobias asks, his eyes looking at the ground. "Well, she has every right to hate me so I can't be upset with that." He shrugs and takes a seat on the bed next to me. "So how are you feeling, Tris? Don't lie."

"I could be better." I chuckle but he doesn't seem to find it funny. "Alright, I'm exhausted, both physically and mentally. But I'm not dead, so I'd rather not sit here and sulk about what happened." Tobias sighs and lays down next to me. He takes my hand in his, rubbing circles on the back of it.

"How did you know where to find me?" I ask, recalling the events. If he couldn't find me for a week, how did he magically know where I was?

"Sabrina told me. She told me everything, _including_ what they did to you." I audibly gulp at that. I was hoping he didn't know about that yet. But why would Sabrina tell him where I was? Was she hoping that would win him over? "Tris, I know what you're thinking. She didn't tell me it so that she could win me over. She told me because she didn't feel right letting you stay there. She's been through similar things to you and she didn't want you to keep suffering. She was willing to take your place, but I stopped her. I couldn't let her do that."

I let that sink in before another thought takes my mind. "Where is she? And where's Eric and Peter?"

"She's at her apartment. Eric and Peter are both in the holding cells, waiting for their trials. I would have killed them myself but Zeke made sure I didn't because then _I_ would be factionless right now. So we reported it to the other factions and they're going to be put on trial in two days."

I sit quietly, taking in the new information. I wish Tobias could of killed them. I wish _I_ could of killed them. But I guess trial will have to do. I try to keep the tears away but they stream down my face anyway. Tobias doesn't hesitate to put his arms around me. He doesn't coddle me, which I am thankful for. The stroking of my hair and random kisses are enough comfort for me.

As we lay in the bed together, making up for lost time, I have an epiphany. I realize that Tobias is always here for me and it isn't fair of me to keep this pregnancy a secret from him. I need to tell him everything. And I mean _everything._ But telling him everything means that I could loose him.

* * *

_Sorry i took so long to update. I just didn't feel really motivated and I have like mental criteria to post a new chapter so if the reviews don't reach it, i usually don't post lol idk im weird. i also havent been spell checking either so sorry about that. but anyway, i want to write another story aside from this one, so which dauntless character would you guys be interested in besides tris & tobias? the options are christina or eric lol. reviewwww & tell me ;)_


End file.
